Second Chance? Or is it the Sixth?
by xblackxrosesxredx
Summary: Jacob contemplates his life now that Bella has taken Edward back and left him. No pairings well besides EdwardxBella Set somewhere between the second and third book. Focus' mainly on Jacob


Summary: Jacob sits and contemplates his life now that he's realized that he's lost Bella forever. This isn't really set to any of the books or anything. I just wrote it from my head P But it's definetly before Breaking Dawn. Probably set somewhere in the second and third book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book. Or the lyrics used in this story(Second Chance by Faber Drive) I do own the story idea and everything though P lol. Oh and the lyrics might not match perfectly but close enough! I hope you enjoy.

Second Chance? Or was it the Sixth?

Jacob's POV

I sat on my bed, my back against the bedframe. Music blared from my ears, but yet it couldn't block out my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried to focus on something else or how loud I turned up the music. My thoughts always returned to her...the object of my affection. The one thing I lost, but was never really mine to lose. Bella Swan. I sighed to myself and switched off the music. How could she be so stupid? To go and forgive him after all of the pain he had caused her. Oh you hurt me but let me forgive you anyway because I love you and that's all that matters. It was so Bella.

I groaned and got off the bed. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew I couldn't stay here. On my way out the door, I passed the phone. It's red light flashing. There was a message. I looked down and turned on the caller id. Bella. Ha, I should of guessed. I sighed and contemplated rather or not to call her back. I knew if I did that the pain in my heart would ache worse. Basic torture for me, making me believe there was still a chance she would chose me and not that blood sucking leech. But I also knew that if I didn't call her back that it would hurt her. I would endure any type of pain then hurt her. So I slowly grabbed the phone and redialed her number.

"Hello?" It was a male's voice. It didn't sound like Edward's voice. This man's voice was too...non-perfect.

"Hey Charlie, is Bella there?"

"Oh hello Jacob. Yeah she's right here hold on." I heard Charlie tell Bella that I was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake. What took you so long?" I paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I called two days ago." I blinked. She did? How come I hadn't heard the phone? Why wasn't I told of the messages? I sighed as I answered my own questions. I was too busy trying not to think of her to even concentrate on much else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the messages until today."

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going over Edward's house soon." I groaned inwardly. I couldn't help the heat that started rising in my veins, the hatred that poured from my soul.

"You're going over that blood sucking leeches house?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Jacob, stop calling him that. His name is Edward and he's my boyfriend." I grimanced at the word.

"Yeah well your precious boyfriend left you to die a few months ago. Do you remember that?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you Jacob." The only thing I heard after that was the dial tone in my ear. I sighed and placed the reciever back onto the hook.

**I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.  
Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.) **

A few days later

I sat on my bed, once again. I had been doing that a lot lately. Except there was no music going, no Billy in the house. No sound at all. The sky started to set, painting bright colors of purple, pinks, and oranges across the sky. My brain was racing. Thoughts of Bella filling my head constantly. I groaned and got off of the bed and ran out the door.

I ran, away from from the house and away from it all. I wasn't sure where I was going, once again. But I had to get away. As I broke through the woods I changed into my wolf form. The running felt good, as it always did. The soft dirt beneath my feet, the wind blowing into my face, mixing with the fur. It wasn't until I had been running away for almost an hour that I realized where I was heading and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was heading to her house. To make things up to her. I had a problem and like usual she was the first person I ran to. I sighed. I didn't have any clothes the change into. My clothes I had been wearing brusted off my body when I transformed. But i knew that if I turned back now and changed I wouldn't have the courage to face her.

I took off towards her house, running at full speed. A few minutes later I reached her house. Now the hard part, getting her attention. Then I paused again. Why wasn't I hearing anyone's thoughts in my head? I listened...nothing. Everyone must of been human then. That was weird. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused. Getting her attention. I started howling. Not loud enough for the rest of my pack to hear in La Push and think that there was danger, but loud enough so that she would hear. I kept howling until I heard the door open and close.

She came out dressed in holy sweats and a ragged tee-shirt. I smiled, canines showing. So Bella. She stared at me and she walked towards me. I'ms ure she was wondering why I was wolf form. I sighed and headed back the way I came, searching for a tree. She followed but I was faster. I hid behind the tree and transformed back into human form. Then I sat under a bush, making sure it covered everything fromt he waister down. Then I waited.

"Jacob?" She whispered. "Jacob where are you?"

"Over here Bells." She followed the sound of my voice and I started humming so I wouldn't have to keep talking. She stumbled constantly,as to be expected from Bella. It was getting dark and she was clumbsy, but she somehow made it to me without falling completely to the ground or hurting her body.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" She questioned. I sighed.

"I don't know."

"You don't...know? Well then come find me when you do." She turned sharply on her heels and headed slowly back to the house. She was still mad at me then. I groaned to myself. Why did I always mess things up?

"Bells wait." She paused and slowly turned to face me.

**Your friends are telling you, You gotta move on.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why i ever waited to say.  
Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again . **

"Bells I'm sorry. For fighting with you a few days ago and for everything I've done. I know that I'm harsh towards the lee-Edward." I had to force the name out of my mouth. I waited for her to say or do something-anything.

"Go on." She said, eyes blaring with flames.

"I know I've been a jerk and everything, but I can't help it sometimes. He broke your heart, Bells. He took everything from you. When he hurt you, he hurt me as well. Then you risk everything to save him, even though he hurt you in the worst way possible. He's alive and says he's sorry and everything's back to normal. I can't understand it. You gave him a second chance, one that he doesn't deserve. But I'm sorry. Not for disliking him,but for hurting you through my dislike. I should of been comforting you, but I couldn't. The rage was too much."

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give ,I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance**

She sighed and came back towards me and sat down on the ground in front of me. I smiled at her and touched her gently. She didn't move back, so that was a good sign.

"Jake...I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll chose me and not him. Bells you'll be safer with me." I instantly regreted the words I said outloud to her. She revolted back from my touch and stood, galring down at me. "Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I thought you were really different Jacob. I thought you coudl ahndle this better, but I guess I was wrong. Edward and I are in love. More in love then you can imagine. If you can't deal with that then we can't be friends." She ran back the way she came and I didn't stop her. I meant to not hurt her, but I did anyway. I was a monster.

**I should've known, took you and I for granted  
Gotta let you know, I was never underhanded.  
Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.) **

A howl ripped through the forest. I stood up, alert now. I quickly changed back into my wolf form and started running as fast as I could back to La Push. It was Sam, I knew it. Voices came into my head. It sounded weird. Panic. I groaned and tried to run faster.

_'Where is he?'_

_'I don't know Embry.'_

_'He has to be somewhere'_

I groaned they were talking about me. Why were the so worried all of a sudden? Usually they didn't care where I was, who I was with or what I did.

_'What's wrong guys?'_

_'Jacob?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Oh, where are you?'_

_'I...was..doing alsp to make sure the grounds were safe.'_ I sighed. It was a lie and I knew that they knew the real truth. They could see the whole thing and knew everything that happened liek they were there.

_'Jake you need to let it go.'_ I wasn't sure who that was, but it sounded like Seth.

_'Everything's fine. You guys can go home. I'll be there soon.'_ I heard the voices of agree meant and then running. They must of been deep in the woods if they couldn't just walk out into the open. A few minutes later the voices stopped and I was alone. Thank God. I could think on my own. I needed time to do so without having my thoughts analyzed.

There was so many times that we had to talk and everything but I passed it off. When the pack needed me I gave her an excuse to not come over. I never expected him to come back...okay maybe I did. But I never thought she would quickly take him back without a second thought. OKay maybe I knew she would do that too. It was so Bella. The part that got me was that she barely had time for me anymore and when she tried to spend time with me I was doing something for the pack and I couldn't hang out with her. It was horriable to realize that I was the one causing her pain and the main reason why our friendship was ending.

**My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place to get a second chance. **

I stopped in my tracks again. I knew I had to make this up to her. I knew that I was killign her, per se. I had to make it better. To repair out friendship before it disapeared forever. I knew what I had to do, and even though it was an awful thought I knew I would have to do it because Bella meant the world to me. Anything to see her happy. I turned back around and quickly ran the distance to her house once again. I wasn't sure if she would come abck out to talk to me, but I knew I had to try.

I stood in the woods and panted. Then I started howling again. I knew she could hear me, she had the last time. I howled for a few more minutes and then I heard the door opena nd slam shut. It was difently Bella and she was definetly still mad at me.

"Jake what do you want?" She growled at me. Then she realized I was still in wolf form. "Go change." I did as I was told and quickly went back to the place where I had last talked to her. She followed me, with what seemed like resentful steps. She finally found me againa nd I staretd talkign before she could.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I know I've said it a million times. I've hurt you so much and i can't bare it. I can't stand to see you in pain, espically if I'mt he one causing it. I know I've been bad to your blo-Edward. But I'm willing to try and be his friend." Once again the word Edward and friend had to come out through clenched teeth. But when I looked up to see her reaction she was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh Jacob. I'm so glad. You guys will be best friends. I know it. Now I have both of you in my life again." I sighed at what she said but was happy that she was happy. And nothign else seemed to matter whne she hugged me. I wished we could stay liek that forever. I didn't even care that I had hurt her so many times and she had always forgiven me. At that moment nothing else entered my head but lovely thoughts of us together. Even though I knew it would never come true, but I man could dream couldn't he?

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out  
I should've let you in, but I let you down  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**

THE END

Kinda weird i know lol. I had the idea so I quickly wrote the story before I forgot it like I usually do. YAY! Movie's coming out on December 12th. I can't wait But yeha I might edit this later if I feel like it, but I don't think it came out too bad. Leave a comment and let me know

xblackxrosesxredx


End file.
